Daydreams of a model (VisorShipping)
by Moxie-Strike
Summary: It's been about six months since Rosa met this talented young trainer in Nimbasa City and fought alongside him against Emmet and Ingo. She almost managed to forget about her crush on him and how she was to shy to tell him anything, but a news report about him becoming the new champ awakes memories...
1. Chapter 1: Rosa's old crush

**Daydream of a model**

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction I actually write down, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I somehow can't get used to calling it Visorshipping, I think that's because I hate reducing people to parts of their clothing, but since the expression is common by now, I guess I'll have to.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rosa's old crush**

The sky was cloudless when Skyla's airplane headed to Lentimas City. Next to a group of tourists, the Mistralton City gym leader was glad to have Rosa convinced to travel with her, a seventeen year-old girl with very long dark brown hair tied in two large sock buns above her ears, with two long locks hanging loose to her waist, and shorter locks on either side of her face, pale peach skin and dark blue eyes.

She wore her regular outfit, a pink and white visor on her head, as well as a salmon pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck under a white quarter length slim fit top. On her bottom half, frilly flared mustard yellow shorts over black Lycra leggings with salmon pink socks were to be spotted.

Her bag was placed in the stacker, and since she had a fear of heights, all she could do to distract her was watching the news show in the little TV screen. After she listened to a report about the few Team Plasma grunts that were still on the run being spotted in the woods of Route 5 with one ear, the next spot really caught her eyes: The background voice spoke about a young trainer who just defeated the champ of the Unova region, Iris. Rosa met her in Castelia City about a year ago and had a show-fight with her, in which the four pokemon she had back then all got knocked out with just one hit by her Hydreigon. She would have doubted anyone could defeat the girl.

Rosa was even more surprised when she saw who the successful challenger was. "Nate?", she asked in disbelief as a picture of him and Iris leaving the plateau together was shown. How often did she think about the day she met the boy of medium length with messy dark spiky brown hair and brown eyes... As always, he wore his scarlet red tennis visor with a black and white logo. The visor kept his hair out of his face, making it fluff out of the top of it.

He wore a cobalt blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige knee length shorts and a shiny black and blue wetsuit underneath his exterior outfit. She first saw him on the first day of autumn in Nimbasa City when she asked him to fight Ingo and Emmet alongside her. They made a fabulous team!

After their victory, Nate invited her to a tennis match he won two tickets for in the lottery of the Join Avenue. During their time together, they told each other their plans for the future. Nate had been eager to travel all around Unova, collecting the eight batches of the pokemon league. He told her that he started his journey near the mid of spring. She herself left her home, Floccesy Town, two weeks after Christmas, but she spent more time admiring the great cities than the boy from Aspertia City did.

While Rosa told him a stranger whose Xtransceiver she found wanted to meet her at the Marvelous Bridge, Nate couldn't wait to challenge the Nimbasa City gym. When they parted ways after he escorted her to the western transition house by sundown, she didn't want him to leave, but was way to shy to say anything. When she returned to Nimbasa City to challenge the gym herself, he already moved on.

"So, you are the champion now, Nate.", Rosa thought to herself, guessing about how unreachable he was for her now.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the plane landing in Lentimas City. The tourists already ran around the airport shooting photos when she noticed they reached their destination. Skyla waited for her at the exit and left together with the girl.

"What took you so long? Were you sleeping during the flight?", the gym leader asked the girl who defeated her about a week ago.

"No, I was just thinking of someone.", Rosa quickly apologized.

"Well, tell me about it.", Skyla requested.

The girl blushed and wanted to refuse, but she knew Skyla well enough to remember she always gets people to spell out what she wants to hear.

"I just saw a report about an old crush of mine.", she explained, hoping she wouldn't have to tell her more, but at this point she disappointed her.

"You're not talking about the boy who just defeated Iris, are you?", she inquired giggling, remembering his impressive appearance at her gym a half year ago.

"We spent a day together in Nimbasa City, but in the evening I didn't have the courage to tell him anything.", she continued.

"And that's all?", Skyla questioned curious.

"He once sent me a Greet Mail with a Wingull, but since he didn't react to my answer, I'm not even sure he received it.", the girl remembered herself. "What if the Wingull got lost and he hates me for not answering?", she suddenly panicked.

"Hey, keep calm!", the gym leader stopped her in her way when they almost reached the pokemon center. Lentimas City was quite small...

"Skyla, even if he got my message, why would he care about me? A boy with his talent and fame could surely have anyone!", Rosa wondered near the tears. She was surprised by this herself: They spent just one day together, and still she couldn't remember caring about anyone like this before.

"Don't just think about who he is, but about who you are!", Skyla advised. "Even thought you don't feel too comfortable about it, Elesa made you a model. You're famous as well. The crowd loved you!", she brought the thoughts of the day of Rosa's battle with the Nimbasa City gym leader back to her mind.

"How do you know...", the girl wanted to ask, but she was interrupted.

"Elesa and me are good friends. She told me about your appearance in her gym... about your talent."

"So, what do you think should I do?", Rosa finally asked. Skyla grinned happily at the question, helping her working out a plan to get back together with the new champ before she flew back to Mistralton City while the girl headed towards Undella Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Sending letters

**Daydream of a model**

* * *

 **Thanks to all you people reading my story! I expected way less to still show interest in fanfictions on visorshipping**

 **I hinted another shipping in this chapter, and I wonder why nobody wrote a story about that one in about four years. Maybe I'm going to write another fanfiction dedicated to it in the near future.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sending letters**

Nate finally arrived home in Aspertia City after his long journey. As he passed the gym with his bicycle, he saw the gym leader of the town, Cheren, and his childhood friend, Hugh, arguing about whether or not they should assist the police in taking down the last Plasma grunts. In the background, a worried Bianca wondered whose side she should support, ending up deciding not to take part in the discussion at all.

The new champ smiled at seeing them acting like they always did. He locked his bicycle to a floral lattice and went over to them. When Bianca spotted Nate and greeted him loud enough to catch the attention of her friends, the conversation changed, and the Plasma grunts were forgotten, which was quite surprising considering Hugh's obsession.

It was almost sundown when the boy was done catching up with his travel companions and taking all the acknowledgments of his childhood friends who noticed his return. His mother didn't come back from her holiday in Hoenn she started shortly after he left yet, so the boy had the house for himself. He just hoped she would be back before his birthday in two weeks. Admiring the sundown from his window, he remembered the highlights of his adventure.

How he received his Tepig at the lookout... His ride on the Royal Unova... The time he battled at the PWT... Saving Unova from Ghetsis and the evil part of Team Plasma... How he saw the Pokemon league for the first time after passing the Victory Road and challenging it the next week... The day he spent with Rosa...

Nate could just sigh at the thought of her. Why did he just let her go? He regretted leaving her shortly after he won his battle with Elesa when the excitement decreased, but when he searched for her on Route 16 afterward, he found the Marvelous Bridge being blocked, and went away to go on with his journey without entering the Lostlorn Forest where she tried to find a Zorua for her team during that time.

The next he saw of her was in a show of Elesa presenting the new autumn collection on the catwalk. The gym leader convinced Rosa to wear the clothes designed for the youth after she battled her.

As Nate watched his friend looking beautiful in the stunning dresses from the TV of his hotel room in Driftveil City, he had been close to smash his head against the wall for how stupid he felt not to attempt more with her. He could have competed with his Emboar back then!

When he traveled threw Undella Town and wanted to buy some new pokeballs, his eyes got stucked on a nice-looking Greet Mail in the store of the pokemon center. It again reminded him of her.

He didn't hesitate to buy it and wrote down some friendly phrases, but he still didn't dare to express his feelings. "If she answers, I'll write a more personal letter.", he said to himself. He caught one of the Wingulls who were resting on the water and sent it to deliver the Mail to her, knowing she was still wandering somewhere around Nimbasa City.

But he never received an answer. What he didn't know was, that Rosa actually sent the Wingull back with her own Mail, but on the way it got captured by a bunch of Team Plasma grunts heading towards the Abundant Shrine to fulfill their mission and find the legendary Landorus, which they never succeeded in.

He tried to drive his thoughts away from how he lost the wonderful girl, but he couldn't. It was almost midnight when a knocking sound on the other window in the room brought him back to the real world.

He first was afraid of who would come to his house that late, but as he sneaked to the window, he saw the silhouette of an Unfezant behind it. Confused about the strange acting of the apparently female bird pokemon, he opened the window to let her in.

As she calmly flew into the light, Nate noticed a red collar with a bell attached to it at her neck. He saw this collar before, he remembered, at the neck of Rosa's Tranquill. As the image of the pokemon flew through his mind, he hastily ran towards the bird.

There actually was a RSVP Mail tethered to her left leg. The boy didn't waste a second and carefully took the letter away from her. Afterwards he quickly searched for a few Oran Berrys in his bag and placed them on the ground for the bird. Then he sat down at the kitchen table and opened the letter.

Dear Nate,

Congratulations for your latest victory in the pokemon league! I hope you arrived home safely. I just passed Reversal Mountain and visited the beautiful beach of Undella Town. A friend I made lately gifted me the HM2, and now that I can travel to wherever I want, I thought it would be a good opportunity to ask you if you were interested in meeting me again in Nimbasa City tomorrow in the evening and hang out or whatever works for you.

Warmly,

Rosa.

Nate almost forgot to breath during reading her letter. The bird pokemon watched how he laid the letter aside and then took it again to ensure she really wrote these words. He wanted to write her an answer at once, afraid of making another mistake by letting her wait, but by rummaging in his bag, he noticed he was out of mail paper.

The boy yawned, trying to get to the door to head of to the pokemon center, but he was too tired.

"Will you wait here until tomorrow morning, Unfezant?", he asked the bird who had landed on the table by now. She cooed lovely in agreement, so Nate went of for his bed and fell asleep immediately.

On the next day, the new champ hurried to have breakfast and take a shower before he left for the pokemon center. He didn't care for the pouring rain which started in the night.

When he passed the home of Hugh, he saw his friend at the nearby lake with an umbrella, watching over his little sister who was playing with her Liepard in the mud. When he spotted Nate himself, he whispered something in his sister's ear and went over to him.

"You need an umbrella?", Hugh offered friendly and ran back to his house to get him one. Together they walked to the pokemon center.

"So, what do you want to buy, anyway?", Hugh asked inquisitive.

"I just need to get some mail paper.", Nate answered, hoping he wouldn't ask whom he wanted to write. But his friend never noticed when he wanted to keep anything private, and he already had an idea of who the letter was for.

"So you met a nice girl on your journeys?", Hugh concluded.

"How do you know?", Nate wondered surprised, nearly shocked, what made his friend laugh.

"I know you too well, mate!", he remembered, then he asked a question with an a bit more serious voice. "It's not for Iris, is it?", he wanted to know.

Nate frowned. "Are you joking? She's...", he began, but he didn't really know how to end the sentence.

"...seventeen, just like we are. And she is kind of... awesome.", Hugh finished it for him.

"No, I want to write another girl.", the new champ declared. His friend's face lightened up as he heard this. "Then I guess it's my turn.", he determined as they reached the store and grabbed a Greet Mail himself.

When Nate returned home later than he hoped, he didn't waste any time and wrote a few lines, telling how he missed her and that he couldn't wait to meet her again. Afterwards he bound the letter to the leg of Rosa's Unfezant that was still sitting on his windowsill resting from the flight.

"You don't mind flying through the rain, do you?", the boy asked hopefully. The bird pokemon made an accepting sound, thought it wasn't to enthusiastic.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation in Nimbasa

**Daydream of a model**

* * *

 **Here is the third chapter for you, thanks for still reading my story.**

 **I guess this story will be finished after the next chapter, and afterwards I'll have to decide what to write next. I guess I'll start working at some kind of sequel focusing on Hugh and Iris...**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Confrontation in Nimbasa**

Rosa was waiting for the return of her Unfezant at the beach of Undella Town in a mix of excitement and fear. The weather was still warm and dry here, thought there were some clouds covering up the sun from time to time. Before the girl left Lentimas City, Skyla told her everything she remembered about Nate and helped her to write a nice letter that wasn't to revealing. Before they parted ways, the gym leader gave her the HM2 as a parting gift.

She knew Nate would never be rude in any way on purpose, but Rosa was still afraid of getting a rejection. She hadn't seen him for so long! What if he just didn't like her anymore or even found another girlfriend? Looking at the picture from the news again, she noticed he was standing quite close to Iris...

Finally, she eyed her Unfezant, noticing her by the collar around her neck from a great distance. The model waved at her pokemon and ran her direction so she could already start the descent. As the bird landed on her arm, she remarked the new mail at her leg. But as she took it from the pokemon, she also remarked it being completely wet.

"Oh no, you let the letter get wet? You had to cover it with your body while flying through the rain!", she panicked. When she opened it, the ink was totally blurred. "I should have captured a Wingull like he did. Those pokemon do the job right on instinct!", she regretted.

The Unfezant hung her head abashed as Rosa called her back in her pokeball. "Now all I can do is head to Nimbasa City and hope for the best.", the girl sighted.

She made her way to the transition house in the north of Undella and checked the situation of the weather in Nimbasa City on the luminous blackboard writing. When she saw that it was as sunny as at her current position, she released her Unfezant again and besought her to fly her to her destination. The bird was a little unforgiving for the earlier grievance Rosa spoke out loud accidentally, since she wasn't used to her trainer getting disappointed by her, but did as requested.

The model carefully took place at the back of her pokemon as she slowly raised to the sky. After a few moments, the bird type got used to the extra weight. Her trainer on the other hand had her eyes closed because she was afraid of the height. She wouldn't have expected the pokemon to be strong enough to actually carry her through the sky and suddenly realized the mistake in her plan. She pleaded the pokemon to fly over the water so if she had fallen, she would have been able to release her Walrein to save her.

Rosa landed near the pokemon center and thought about where he would most likely look for her if he came when she spotted the battle subway. She came to the conclusion that the place where they first met was the best option. So she called back her Unfezant and placed at the door to wait for her love. It was nearly lunchtime and her stomach growled, but she didn't dare to move, so she just ate a few Oran Berrys.

Some people passing by recognized her and walked over to the model to greet her or ask her for an autograph, which she gave forced friendly, afraid of seeming impolite. But as she waited for him until the evening, she slowly stopped believing in him coming today. And slowly the fear of him not coming at all returned to her mind. The girl hung her head, unsure of what to do now.

Meanwhile, Nate rushed through the Join Avenue, searching for flowers to bestow her. He was late again! The boy wrote her to be at the battle subway in the early evening. He never told anybody, most likely because he just didn't want to bother others with it, but the reason for him being always in such a hurry was his fear of missing something because he was late. For someone who hated being late that much, he had serious problems with the observance of deadlines.

When he finally found flowers that seemed suitable and bought it, ignoring them being totally overpriced, he ran out of the passage and looked in the direction of the battle subway. He had a hard time stopping himself from cheering as he spotted the girl of his dreams in the distance where he saw her for the first time. But he also recognized someone else, who was running in her direction.

This time, Rosa didn't succeed in holding back the tears. Nate hadn't come. She knew that she would not be able to wait all night, thought seeing him again would have been definitely worth it. But she had no clue for him coming anyway, so as it started to get dark, she had to get to the pokemon center, ask for a place to sleep and try it again at the next day. She gulped at the thought of spending the rest of her life waiting for her love while he probably lived happily with another girl. If she had known where he was, she would have just sent him another mail, but he could have been anywhere by then.

Still lost in her thoughts, she turned to leave when a bunch of Team Plasma grunts appeared out of nowhere, knocked her down and stole her bag, in which she stored her pokemon. "No, give it back!", she pleaded crying as the fugitive thieves tried to escape.

But when they ran towards the Join Avenue, a loud attack order was to be heard. "Braviary, use Brave Bird!", Nate shouted. Simultaneously, he released his pokemon, which attacked the grunts immediately. It prostrated them to the ground and watched them slowly blacking out. Normally, he wasn't that hateful towards Team Plasma like Hugh would have been, he even allowed Ghetsis to escape, but those idiots just didn't want to learn. They still stole pokemon. They stole from his girl. They should have known better!

One of the scoundrels glanced at the young man who ordered the strike. "You're the boy who defeated Ghetsis.", he stammered.

"My friend told you we would catch every last one of you!", Nate reminded, giving the thieves a look of contempt before wresting the stolen bag from them and walking to the girl that was still lying on the ground, watching the scene in a mix of bewilderment and delight.

He knelt down in front of the model and offered her a hand. "May I help you?", he asked like a gentleman.


	4. Chapter 4: Back together

**Daydream of a model**

* * *

 **And here I upload the last chapter of my story, I hope you'll like the ending**

 **If you want to share praise or criticism about my story or got ideas how I could improve my writing style, please feel free to leave a review. Next up I am going to write the sequel focusing on Hugh, and soon I'll start another Visorshipping story, so stay tuned.**

 **I don't own the characters, places or pokemon itself, and I have no intention to make money with this story in any way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Back together**

Rosa slowly took his hand and he helped her to get up. He responded with a smile to her stunned expression. Somehow, he forgot to let go of her hand after she stood face to face with him again. Somehow, she didn't notice, or at least she didn't mind.

When he gave her back the stolen bag which he still held in his other hand, she wanted to pull it over her shoulders, and blushed deeply as she realized his touch. He remembered he had to let go of her so she could attach the bag, and his face turned red as well when he got aware of how long he held her hand.

"Nate, you actually came.", Rosa finally brought forth a few words.

"Of course, I couldn't wait to! Didn't you receive my mail?", Nate asked, surprised of her seeming surprised.

"No, I didn't.", she admitted. "When my Unfezant returned, the letter was made unreadable by the rain."

The boy struck his forehead as he heard that. "Aw, I should have known that. I just couldn't wait for the rain to stop.", he apologized. "Oh, I almost forgot...", he said and took the flowers out of his bag. "Roses for my rose."

"They're beautiful, thank you.", she said overwhelmed. "So... would you like to take a little walk?", the new champ then asked.

Rosa nodded hastily. "Yeah, I'd love to. I mean... Nimbasa is said to be illuminated beautifully in the night.", she added quickly, trying to keep her mind calm at the fact that the boy of her dreams just asked her out.

During their stroll they talked about everything they witnessed since they parted ways. That way Nate found out about the letter he never received, and wondered where his Wingull may be at the moment. But he couldn't concentrate on that for long. He was distracted by her beautiful looks, her cute giggles whenever he made a little joke and the way she walked like she was on the catwalk whenever she was excited.

Maybe other people would have been annoyed by this, but he found it to be ravishing. If he had asked her why she got used to moving like a model even since there was no crowd watching her, she wouldn't have been able to give a response.

She herself was incredible happy about how great this had turned. He was so nice, funny, calm and caring! They walked around the outer ring of Nimbasa two times. At midnight, they ended up at the entrance to the amusement park again. Just as they wanted to go past it another time, fireworks were started near the Ferris wheel.

"Would you like to go there next?", Nate asked inviting. Rosa agreed nodding dreamily. So they went of to the park. Of course the rollercoster and the catwalk were long closed, but there were still people standing in the queue for the famous Ferris wheel.

When Nate was in the amusement park of Nimbasa City for the first time, he was alone, and since only couples were allowed to take a ride, he decided to wait until he'd find a special person, preferably Rosa, to invite instead of just asking someone standing nearby like some people do.

The model once took a ride with the owner of the missing Xtransceiver, Courtis, but their relationship, if it can be called like that, didn't last for long, maybe because the girl still felt bad for leaving Nate. She just remembered it to be disappointing. But now that the two were reunited, the champ finally wanted to try it, and the model was optimistic this ride would turn out to be better.

The fireworks still went on when they reached the first place in the queue. The attendant first marveled at the sight of the new champ and his favorite model together, but then he came to the conclusion that they were a perfect match in his mind and gladly led them into their gondola.

When the Ferris wheel started its next lap, the two teenagers admired what was in front of them. "That looks so lovely!", Rosa's eyes got caught by the fireworks.

"Yeah, absolutely lovely!", Nate agreed at his view. He wasn't looking out of the gondola at all.

But suddenly the model remembered why she hated her first ride with the Ferris wheel: She forgot her fear of heights again! Nate noticed she abruptly started shivering. "Are you alright?", he asked worried.

"...fear of heights...", she somehow stammered. The champion understood the problem and figured out a solution immediately.

He gently took her hand and got close to her with a kind smile. "As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you!", he promised.

Rosa's smile returned to her face as she heard these words. She was overjoyed he actually answered her love. When they left the gondola, they got surrounded by a crowd of reporters, eagerly taking photos of the new couple. The two didn't really fathom why they wouldn't stop following them. They already had many pictures of them since they didn't get famous during their ride.

Maybe they went this crazy because Nate still held her hand, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let go of her anytime soon. In fact, he didn't plan to let her go ever again!


End file.
